


one night stand shenanigans

by fallingsonder



Series: life's alright in devil town [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, No Smut, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsonder/pseuds/fallingsonder
Summary: the consequences of a one night stand with mammon.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: life's alright in devil town [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609714
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	one night stand shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour but here y’all go

usually, your sleep is disturbed by loud noises or bright lights, but this time— it’s caused by forceful tugging against your ear. eyes blinking awake, you realise the man you brought home last night,  _ mammon,  _ is hunched over you, trying his very best at taking out your earring.

“you alright there?” you ask him once your eyes have adjusted to the darkness, his figure illuminated by the moon creeping through the curtains.

he immediately jumps back with a small curse, straightening up with stutters and excuses.

“I-I was totally  _ not _ about to take everything in your apartment and pawn it off!” he shouts, emphasising his words with his hands as if that’ll give them truth; though you can’t help but notice the jingling echoing throughout the room with each and every movement he makes.

with a scoff you turn your bedside lamp on to reveal him standing like a deer in headlights, wearing  _ all _ of your jewellery. countless necklaces around his neck, rings amongst his fingers and selected earrings put in his ears.

“seriously?” you ask him, too tired to even get mad at him. “I suck your dick and now you’re robbing me?”

he sputters with a blush on his cheeks, eyes glancing towards your open window. raising an eyebrow you turn to look towards it but before you can, mammon lets out an incomprehensible yell and jumps on you, pulling you into a kiss.

it’s sloppy, his hands desperately tugging at your hair to distract you from whatever he has to hide and if you were perhaps more gullible, you would fall for it. instead you push him back by the chest to glare at him.

“have you considered the fact that you’re a fucking idiot?” you say before patting him on the cheek, “take the jewellery off, baby and come back to bed.”


End file.
